The present invention relates to a superminiature microphone device in which a microphone unit is incorporated in an accessary for clothes.
Nowadays, there has been developed a microphone device of a necktie pin type in which a superminiature microphone unit is fixed to a clip, with which a collar of clothes or a necktie is clasped. This microphone device has disadvantages, in that since an electric cord of the microphone unit appears on the surface thereof if the microphone unit is attached to the necktie, the cord hangs down resulting in difficulty in handling of the cord and the possibility of the user looking careless about his or her personal appearance.